


We'll be fine

by Golden_T



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, karl appears once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_T/pseuds/Golden_T
Summary: Skeppy and Bad share a moment while at the birthday party
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	We'll be fine

Bad sat in the empty room, the party still went on upstairs of the hunted mansion Karl has built, the noise barely audible from the dining room, they have been celebrating Niki’s birthday the chaotic ambient the group had was slowly tiring both Bad and Skeppy’s socially, Quackity making questionable actions that only made Skeppy jealous, he did his best not to show it. Ever since Bad and Skeppy started dating they agreed to keep it a secret, just to keep each other safe from all the conflicts from the SMP. 

Bad snapped back to reality when he heard the sound of the crunching snow the snowmen had left all around the room, looking up he saw who entered the room “Christ Bad it’s freezing in here” Skeppy held himself heating himself “Well, I’m not 100% human Skeppy” blank eyes met brown “Cmere” Skeppy pulled Bad into his arms letting his warmth surround him, for a second no one else seemed to exist only the sound of their heartbeats and the soft feeling of each other in the cold room. Skeppy let his fingers get tangled in Bad’s soft hair his other hand lifting his chin up to catch Bad’s soft lips in a short kiss.

From upstairs, a guitar started playing, loud enough for the melody to reach their ears, an idea popped in Skeppy’s head, the beat was slow and calming, his hands lowered to Bad’s hips slowly rocking him to the beat of the song “Bad… have you ever slow danced with anybody?” Bad shyly hid his face in Skeppy’s hoodie “ No one has asked me too” he answered muffled by Skeppy’s hoodie. He let bad out of his grasp, holding Bad’s hand, “Well this may sound cheesy but, can I have this dance?” Bad giggled, that beautiful sound Skeppy would do anything to hear again. “Well yes of course sir”. Skeppy guided Bad’s hand letting it rest on his shoulder, placing his on Bad’s hip and intertwining their free hands, “follow me” they felt comfort in each other.

The guitar, the crunching snow, and each other’s heartbeat, that’s all Skeppy ever wanted, to stay with his lover in his arms safe forever, even if he accidentally stepped on his feet once or twice, he knew things are going to get worse, he knew Bad had a fighting spirit, the thought of what may happen to them in the following days made his heartbreak, he can still remember how broken Bad sounded after the festival, how he fell asleep holding him close trying to comfort him and make the tears stop.

He looked back at his lover, his hand gently placed in his hip, he loved every little detail of Bad, his white eyes usually described as soulless, but from his point of view they were the prettiest he has ever seen, his little darker spot in his cheek he was so insecure about, but after all, that was Skeppy’s favorite spot to kiss, the small nubby horns that rested on top of his head that couldn’t hurt anybody even if he tried, all of these made Skeppy’s heart flutter. Of course bad had his favorite thighs about Skeppy too, the small spots of diamonds that grew into his skin, his soft hair, and how he spends hours brushing it, the way at nights Skeppy always ended holding Bad close.

The guitar faded away, leaving them both in silence with the muffled conversation that their friends were having upstairs, “Have I told you how much I love you, Bad?” “ of course you have you muffin head” Bad said between giggles, as soon as those words left bad Skeppy was showering him with kisses, just so he could hear them again “Geppy! It tickles stop” Skeppy kept going pressing a soft one on the top of his nose. 

Bad held Skeppy in place stopping him from making a mess of him even further “ I said stop it” Skeppy looked back at him with puppy eyes which made bad feel guilty “Awh, ok one more kiss” Bad pulled him closer, time seemed to stop when his lips met Skeppy’s, he made him weak, Bad resting his hands on Skeppy’s shoulder, while Skeppy tangled his hands in soft hair, Skeppy deepened the kiss, softly biting into Bad’s lower lip asking for permission, earning a whimper from him. Bad loved the way Skeppy made him weak, he could be like this for hours.

They were clearly so entertained with each other they didn’t really notice Karl standing in the entrance debating if he should interrupt this soft moment to go grab a piece of the cake that was still left.

**Author's Note:**

> let karl get his cake 2020


End file.
